User blog:ObsessiveSeddieDisorder/Speculation/FaniFiction Thingy
Hey guys! OSD here! Now, I know that the last episode of iCarly won't be for a long time, but I just had this idea pop into my head for the ending of the last episode of iCarly. (Warning: Contains Seddie fluff) So, this is my idea fan fiction thingy. Hope you like it. :) *Carly's living room/ apartment thingy. Sam, Freddie, and Carly are all about to leave for college so they have suitcases and other stuff with them* Carly: I'm gonna go grab my camera so that we can take a picture of us before we all leave. *Walks up stairs* Sam: So.... Freddie: So... Sam: I can't believe we're all going to college. Freddie: Yeah. It seems like just yesterday we started iCarly. Sam: Yeah. I'm gonna miss the Groovy Smoothie and Pini's. Freddie: So pretty much you're gonna miss all the places with food... Sam: Yup. Momma loves her food. (Okay, I'm having an extreme writer's block right now so from now on the story might be extremely OOC or bad. XD) Freddie: So, food's the only ''thing you're gonna miss? Sam: No, I'm gonna miss Carly and Spencer. And I'm gonna barely miss you. Freddie: Yeah, I'm gonna miss Carly and Spencer too. And you too. '*Awkward silence in the room. Then (here comes the extremely OOC part kinda) slowly Sam and Freddie kiss as Carly walks down stairs*''' Carly: Wow *Sam and Freddie stop kissing and look at Carly, embarrassed and a little confused*, I go upstairs to get something for a minute and come downstairs to a kissing fest! Freddie and Sam: Um, we, um, uh... Carly: Oh, you two still love each other, just admitt it! Sam and Freddie: *Both are blushing and look at each other* Um.... Spencer: Come on guys we gotta go to the air port. Carly: Well, let's go to college. *Looks around the apartment, then they all leave* *At the airport. Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Mrs. Benson and Sam's mom are all waiting for flights to be called. Freddie and Sam are sitting far away from each other. Loud speaker comes on* Speaker/thingy: The flight to California is now boarding. Please go to Gate B if you are on this flight. Freddie: Well, I guess I have to go. *Everybody gets up* Mrs. Benson: DON'T GO FREDDIE!!! *Hugs Freddie* Freddie: Mom, I have to! *Escapes Mrs. Benson's hug.* Goes over to Spencer. Spencer: Bye Freddie. Freddie: Bye, Spencer. *They hug. Carly walks over* Carly: Bye, Freddie. You were an awesome tech producer. Freddie: Bye Carly. You were an awesome web show host. *They hug. Freddie walks over to Sam.* So... I'm going to college.... Sam: Yup... I guess I'll miss you... a little... *They hug* Freddie: I love you. *Smirks* Sam: *Surprised, smiles a little* Love you too. *They kiss for like 8 seconds (Seddie number!) 'Everybody at the airport says "AWWWWWWW!!!!" except for Mrs. Benson who screams "FREDWARD BENSON!!!!" Freddie ignores her* Freddie: *Holds Sam's hands, smirks* See you around Christmas break? Sam: Yeah. Freddie: Well, I better go before I miss my flight. Sam: Bye Freddie. Freddie: Bye, cuteness. '*Told you it was OOC but I just HAD to do that lol xD Okay, back to the story. '''Freddie leaves* '''THE END. Sorry it was OOC and bad but I had an EXTREME writers block when I was in the middle of writing.... Hope you liked it! If you hated it, that's okay. And don't hate me for making a fanfiction about the last episode of iCarly. It was just an idea that popped into my Seddie filled brain. :) Category:Blog posts